cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Perry King
Perry King (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''The Possession of Joel Delany'' (1972) [Joel Delany]: Shot to death by police while he's trying to kill Shirley MacLaine. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Choirboys'' (1977) [Officer Baxter Slate]: Commits suicide (I can't recall the method) after having been caught with a dominatrix during a vice raid. *''The Killing Hour (The Clairvoyant)'' (1982) [Paul 'Mac' McCormack]: Falls from the roof of a bulding at the end of a fight with Norman Parker; Norman initially tries to pull Perry up, but then lets him fall after Perry begs him to let go. *''Switch'' (1991) [Steve Brooks]: Shot in the chest by JoBeth Williams, after JoBeth, Lysette Anthony, and Victoria Mahoney unsuccessfully try to drown him in a hot tub. His spirit is then sent back to earth in a new body (Ellen Barkin). His body is shown afterwards some time later when a fisherman pulls him out of the river (with JoBeth framing Ellen for his murder). (Nudity alert: Rear when fished out of the river) *''The Day After Tomorrow (2004)'' [President Blake]: Frozen to death (off-screen) when his transport gets trapped in a snowdrift during evacuation; we only see him leave the White House and then learn of his death afterwards when Mimi Kuzyk informs Kenneth Welsh. (Thanks to Keenan, Nemanja and Tal) TV Deaths *''Captains and the Kings'' (1976 TV mini-series) [Rory Armagh]: Shot in the stomach by an assassin during a political rally; he dies in Jane Seymour's arms moments later. *'The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible: Samson and Delilah (1985; animated)' [Samson]: Killed (along with everyone in the temple when it crumbles on him, after god gave him back his strength. *''Melrose Place: Hook, Line and Hayley'' (1995) [Hayley Armstrong]: Drowned (off-screen) when he falls overboard from his yacht while drunk; his body is shown a few episodes later in the morgue when Courtney Thorne-Smith and Kristin Davis come to identify his body. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Stranger at the Door'' (2004 TV) [Greg Norris]: Injected with potassium chloride by Andrew Kraulis; Andrew subsequently watches Perry die and his body is later discovered by Linda Purl. *''Framed for Murder ''(2007 TV) [Jason]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Kevin Jubinville in Perry's home; his body is shown afterwards when Elisa Donovan discovers him, before Kevin chloroforms Elisa and sets up the scene to frame her. Gallery perryking-framedformurder.jpg|Perry King in Framed for Murder Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1948 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Melrose Place Cast Members